The microtubule-associated protein tau (MAPT) occurs mostly in axons and in lesser amounts in astrocytes and oligodendrocytes, and stabilizes neuronal microtubules for their role in the development of cell processes, establishing cell polarity and intracellular transport. A single gene encodes a tau protein with an open reading frame that can encode 758 amino acid residues. Tau is listed in the UniProtKB/Swiss-Prot data base under the designation P10636. At least nine alternative splicing isoforms are recognized in the UniProtKB/Swiss-Prot data base.
Early work by Goedert and co-workers identified six isoforms that contain 352 to 441 amino acid residues [Mandelkow et al., Trends in Cell Biology, 8:425-427 (1998); see also, Johnson et al., J. Cell Sci, 117(24):5721-5729 (2004)]. The numbering of the amino acid residue sequence and the phosphorylation positions referred to herein is done in line with the human tau isoform referred to as “htau 40” in Goedert et al., Neuron 3:519-526 (1989). That 441 residue tau isoform is also referred to as Tau-4 or Tau-F in the UniProtKB/Swiss-Prot data base in which it is given the designation P10636-8. The amino acid residue sequence of TAU-4 (P10636-8, htau 40) is shown in SEQ ID NO: 2.
Tau is a substrate for a number of kinase enzymes [Johnson et al., J Cell Sci, 117(24):5721-5729 (2004)]. Phosphorylation at serine and threonine residues in S-P or T-P motifs by proline-directed protein kinases (PDPK1: CDK1, CDK5, GSK3, MAPK) and at serine residues in K-X-G-S motifs by MAP/microtubule affinity-regulating kinase (MARK1 or MARK2) are frequently found.
An enzyme of that group, glycogen synthase kinase 3β (GSK3β), can be a predominant tau kinase [Cho et al., J. Neurochem, 88:349-358 (2004)]. GSK3β can phosphorylate unprimed sites that are in proline-rich regions (Thr-181, Ser-184, Ser-262, Ser-356 and Ser-400) or unprimed sites (Ser-195, Ser-198, Ser-199, Ser-202, Thr-205, Thr-231, Ser-235, Ser-262, Ser-356 and Ser-404) where a serine or threonine is prephosphorylated by another protein kinase (e.g., A-kinase) at a site that is located four amino acid residues C-terminal to the GSK3β site [Cho et al., J. Neurochem, 88:349-358 (2004); Wang et al., FEBS Lett, 436:28-34 (1998)].
The normophosphorylated form of the protein is a microtublule-associated protein that stimulates and stabilizes microtubule assembly. That normophosphorylated form typically contains two-three moles of phosphate per mole of protein [Kickstein et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci, USA, 107(50):21830-21835 (2010)].
Multiply phosphorylated (hyperphosphorylated) tau proteins; i.e., tau proteins that contain more than the normophosphorylated number of phosphate groups, can result in the formation of neurofibrillary tangles that are associated with several pathological conditions that are referred to collectively as tauopathies. For example, tau phosphorylation levels in Alzheimer's disease patients are three- to four-fold higher than the number of phosphate groups present in the normophosphorylated molecule [Kickstein et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci, USA, 107(50):21830-21835 (2010)].
Increasing evidence suggests that neuroinflammation is a common feature of tauopathies. Thus, activated microglia are found in the postmortem brain tissues of various human tauopathies including Alzheimer's disease (AD), frontotemporal dementia (FTD), progressive supranuclear palsy and corticobasal degeneration [Gebicke-Haerter, Microsc Res Tech, 54:47-58 (2001); Gerhard et al., Mov Disord, 21:89-93 (2006); Ishizawa et al., J Neuropathol Exp Neurol, 60:647-657 (2001)].
Induction of systemic inflammation via administration of the Toll-like receptor 4 (TLR4) ligand, lipopolysaccharide (LPS), significantly induces MAPT (tau) hyperphosphorylation in a triple transgenic mouse model of AD [Kitazawa et al., J Neurosci, 25:8843-8853 (2005)]. The immunosuppressant drug FK506 (tacrolimus) attenuated microglial activation and extended the life span of P301S transgenic mouse model of FTD [Yoshiyama et al., Neuron 53:337-351 (2007)]. Further, a growing number of studies suggest that proinflammatory cytokines, such as interleukin-1 (IL-1), interleukin-6 (IL-6), and nitric oxide released from astrocytes can accelerate MAPT pathology and formation of neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs) in vitro [Li et al., J Neurosci, 23:1605-1611 (2003); Quintanilla et al., Exp Cell Res, 295:245-257 (2004); Saez et al., In Vivo, 18:275-280 (2004)].
The toll-like receptors (TLRs) are a group of transmembrane receptors whose cytoplasmic portions are highly similar, having a high similarity to the interleukin-1 (IL-1) receptor. That cytoplasmic portion is now referred to as the Toll/IL-1 receptor (TIR) domain. The extracellular portions are structurally unrelated. The TLRs recognize pathogen components. [Takeda et al., Seminars in Immunology, 16:3-9 (2004).]
TLR4 plays a fundamental role in pathogen recognition in recognizing lipopolysaccharide (LPS) found in most gram-negative bacteria as well as other molecules. This receptor also plays a role in activation of innate immunity. TLR4 pathway activation can be an indicator of an infection.
TLR4 typically associates with the adapter molecule, MD2, CD14 and the lipopolysaccharide binding molecule (LPB) when associating with LPS. Signaling occurs through a series of cytoplasmic molecules in what are referred to as the myeloid differentiation factor 88- (MyD88-) dependent pathway common to all TLRs, and the MyD88-independent pathway shared by TLR3 and TLR4. TLR3 recognizes double-stranded RNA and its activation occurs under different conditions from TLR4 activation.
Signaling induced by LPS via the MyD88-independent pathway leads to activation of the transcription factor IRF-3, and thereby induces IFN-β. IFN-β, in turn, activates Stat1, leading to the induction of several IFN-inducible genes. LPS-induced activation of NF-κB and JNK appears to be independent of the presence of MyD88. [Takeda et al., Seminars in Immunology, 16:3-9 (2004).]
TLR4 is present in cells of the immune system such as B cells, T cells and macrophages, as well as cells of the CNS. TLR4 is an important mediator of the innate immune response, and significantly contributes to neuroinflammation induced by brain injury. The TLR4-mediated neuroinflammation typically proceeds through the above TLR4/adapter protein MyD88 signaling pathway.
Mao et al., J Neurotrauma, May 14 (2012) reported the potential neuroprotective mechanisms of pituitary adenylate cyclase-activating polypeptide-(PACAP-) pretreatment in a rat model of traumatic brain injury (TBI). It was found that TBI induced significant upregulation of TLR4 with peak expression occurring 24 hours post-trauma.
Pretreatment with PACAP significantly improved motor and cognitive dysfunction, attenuated neuronal apoptosis, and decreased brain edema. That pretreatment inhibited TLR4 upregulation as well as that of its downstream signaling molecules, MyD88, p-IκB, and NF-κB, and suppressed increases in levels of the downstream inflammatory agents, interleukin-1β (IL-1β) and tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α), in the brain tissue around the injured cortex and in the hippocampus. PACAP treatment thus exerted a neuroprotective effect in this rat model of TBI, potentially via inhibiting a secondary inflammatory response mediated by the TLR4/MyD88/NF-κB signaling pathway in microglia and neurons, thereby reducing neuronal death and improving the outcome following TBI.
Traumatic brain injury (TBI) is a “signature” injury of recent military conflicts and is associated with psychiatric symptoms and long-term cognitive disability. Chronic traumatic encephalopathy (CTE), a hyperphosphorylated tau protein-linked neurodegenerative disorder (tauopathy) reported in athletes with multiple concussions, shares clinical features with TBI in military personnel exposed to explosive blast. CTE also shares pathology found in boxers that was previously known as dementia pugilistica. [Gandy et al., Sci. Transl. Med. 4:1341-1343 (May 12, 2012).]
Goldstein et al., Sci. Transl. Med. 4:134ra60 (2012), investigated the connection between TBI and CTE in a series of postmortem brains from U.S. military veterans with blast exposure and/or concussive injury. Those authors reported evidence for CTE neuropathology in the military veteran brains that is similar to that observed in the brains of young amateur American football players and a professional wrestler. The investigators developed a mouse model of blast neurotrauma that mimics typical blast conditions associated with military blast injury and discovered that blast-exposed mice also demonstrate CTE neuropathology, including tau protein hyperphosphorylation, myelinated axonopathy, microvascular damage, chronic neuroinflammation, and neurodegeneration.
The mouse neuropathology was reported to be accompanied by functional deficits, including slowed axonal conduction, reduced activity-dependent long-term synaptic plasticity, and impaired spatial learning and memory that persisted for 1 month after exposure to a single blast. The investigators then showed that blast-induced learning and memory deficits in the mice were reduced by immobilizing the head during blast exposure.
Neuropathological findings in the military veterans with blast exposure and/or concussive injury and young-adult athletes with repetitive concussive injury were consistent with those authors' previous CTE case studies [McKee et al., J Neuropathol Exp Neurol 68:709-735 (2009); McKee et al., J Neuropathol Exp Neurol 69:918-929 (2010)], and were reported to be readily differentiated from neuropathology associated with Alzheimer's disease, frontotemporal dementia, and other age-related neurodegenerative disorders.
Apolipoprotein E (ApoE) is a class of apolipoprotein found in the chylomicron and intermediate-density lipoprotein (IDLs) that binds to a specific receptor on liver cells and peripheral cells. ApoE has been studied for its role in several biological processes not directly related to lipoprotein transport, its more-studied function, including Alzheimer's disease, immunoregulation, and cognition.
ApoE is 299 amino acids long and transports lipoproteins, fat-soluble vitamins, and cholesterol into the lymph system and then into the blood. It is synthesized principally in the liver, but has also been found in other tissues such as the brain. In the nervous system, non-neuronal cell types, most notably astroglia and microglia, are the primary producers of ApoE, whereas neurons preferentially express the receptors for ApoE.
There are seven currently identified mammalian receptors for ApoE that belong to the evolutionarily conserved low density lipoprotein receptor gene family. ApoE is a polymorphic gene with three major isoforms, ApoE2, ApoE3, ApoE4, which translate from three alleles of the gene, of which ApoE-e3 is the “normal” allele, and ApoE-e2 and ApoE-e4 are dysfunctional alleles.
ApoE4 has been implicated in atherosclerosis and Alzheimer's disease, impaired cognitive function, and reduced neurite outgrowth. The ApoE4 variant is the largest known genetic risk factor for late-onset sporadic Alzheimer's Disease (AD) in a variety of ethnic groups. Caucasian and Japanese carriers of two E4 alleles have between 10 and 30 times the risk of developing AD by 75 years of age, as compared to those not carrying any E4 alleles.
Although 40-65% of AD patients have at least one copy of the 4 allele, ApoE4 is not a determinant of the disease. At least one-third of patients with AD are ApoE4 negative and some ApoE4 homozygotes never develop the disease. However, those with two E4 alleles have up to 20 times the risk of developing AD.
In addition, ApoE4 overexpression in mouse neurons resulted in hyperphosphorylation of tau and the development of motor problems, accompanied by muscle wasting, loss of body weight and premature death. [Tesseur et al., Am J Pathol, 156(3):951-964 (2000).] On the other hand, treatment of neurons with exogenously supplied ApoE isoforms (E2 or E4) affects several downstream signaling cascades in neurons: decreased tau kinase phosphorylation and inhibition of tau phosphorylation at Thr171 and Ser202/Thr205 epitopes in the primary neuronal culture. ApoE can alter levels of tau kinases and phospho-tau epitopes, potentially affecting tau neuropathological changes seen in AD brains. [Hoe et al., Molecular Degeneration, 1:8 (2006).]
Eisenberg and co-workers have studied the formation of beta-sheet fibrils from self-aggregating tau protein, and found that a particular hexapeptide can inhibit their formation by interfering with the ‘steric zipper’ of the beta-sheet fibril. However, the inhibiting peptide is too large to penetrate deeply into the brain nor does it appear to penetrate the brain cells in which the tau fibrils form. See, Sawaya et al., Nature, 447:453-457 (2007); Landau et al., PLoS Biology, 9(6):e1001080 (2011); and Sievers et al., Nature, 475:96-100 (July 2011). It would therefore be beneficial if an inhibitor of the formation of tau-containing NFTs could be found that penetrates the brain and other CNS structures, as well as the cells of those structures.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) poses a huge unmet medical need, with an estimated 35 million current patients worldwide and no disease-modifying treatment available. The two classes of drugs currently used for AD, cholinesterase inhibitors and memantine, only transiently enhance cognitive function in these patients.
The causative agent in AD pathology is generally accepted to be amyloid-β (Aβ), Aβ42. Aβ is a 39-42-residue proteolysis product of amyloid precursor protein (APP) that is an integral membrane protein expressed in many tissues and concentrated in the synapses of neurons.
Transgenic animals with increased levels of Aβ can model AD, and Aβ levels in postmortem AD brains are correlated with the degree of cognitive impairment and neuropathology [Tanzi et al., Cell 120:545-555 (2005)]. This correlation is higher for soluble Aβ than for Aβ-rich plaques, implicating soluble Aβ in AD pathogenesis [Naslund et al., J Am Med Assoc, 283:1571-1577 (2000).]
It is believed that the critical pathogenic role of soluble Aβ is toxic signaling via the α-7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (α7nAChR), as demonstrated a decade ago. Aβ binds this receptor with high affinity [Wang et al., J Biol Chem 275:5626-5632 (2000); Wang et al., J Neurochem 75:1155-1161 (2000)], activating ERK2, which phosphorylates the tau protein [Wang et al., J Biol Chem 278:31547-31553 (2003)]. ERK2 is also known as mitogen-activated protein kinase 1 (MAPK1) noted earlier.
Persistent abnormal hyperphosphorylation of tau proteins results in neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs), a prominent neuropathological feature in AD brain, and the magnitude of these lesions correlates with the severity of AD symptoms [Delacourte et al., Neurology 52:158-1165 (1999); Delacourte et al., Neurology 43:93-204 (1998).] The NFTs are initially intracellular, and become extracellular ghost tangles after death of the neuron [Mandelkow et al., Trends in Cell Biology, 8:425-427 (1998)].
Aβ peptide has been shown to induce tau phosphorylation in several in vitro experimental systems [Johnson et al., J Alzheimers Dis 1:29-351 (1999)], and Aβ-induced tau phosphorylation has been demonstrated to be dependent on α7nAChR, because pretreatment of tissues with α7nAChR antagonists or with Aβ12-28, which inhibit the Aβ42-α7nAChR interaction, reduces Aβ42-induced tau phosphorylation [Wang et al., J Biol Chem 278:31547-31553 (2003)].
Phosphorylation of some sites appears to regulate microtubule-binding properties (e.g., Ser262 and Ser356) [Mandelkow et al., Trends in Cell Biology, 8:425-427 (1998)]. On the other hand, phosphorylation at one or more of 202Ser, 231Thr and 181Thr is found in tau-containing NFTs [Wang et al., J Biol Chem 278:31547-31553 (2003); Wang et al., Biol Psychiatry 67:522-530 (2010)].
The critical role of the α7nAChR in mediating neurofibrillary pathology is further supported by at least two findings: 1) protracted incubation of Aβ42 with SK-N-MC cells that over-express α7nAChRs promotes NFTs, and 2) antisense-α7nAChR oligonucleotides that reduce α7nAChR levels abolish Aβ42-induced neurofibrillary lesions [Wang et al., J Biol Chem 278:31547-31553 (2003)]. These data suggest that chronic perturbation of the α7nAChRs with Aβ42 in AD brains leads to neurofibrillary phosphorylated tau-containing lesions.
As discussed in detail hereinafter, the present invention provides a method to inhibit Aβ42-induced hyperphosphorylation of tau proteins by inhibiting one or more signaling pathways that utilize the signaling scaffold, filamin A (FLNA). In one pathway, Ar and α7nAChR interact leading to the recruitment of FLNA. In another pathway, TLR4 is activated by Aβ42 or its cognate ligand, LPS for example, and the TLR4-mediated signaling is activated through the recruitment of FLNA to the TLR4 receptor. Aβ42 induces FLNA recruitment to α7nAChR or TLR4 as well as tau phosphorylation can be observed by incubating 250,000 cells in 250 μl of oxygenated Kreb's-Ringer with 1 nM Aβ42. This Aβ42-mediated effect was found to be plateaued at 100 nM.
The treatment approach disclosed below is targeted at inhibiting hyperphosphorylation of tau proteins mediated by FLNA using a compound that binds FLNA with high affinity. This binding is believed to alter the conformation of FLNA and prevent it from interacting with other signaling molecules such as α7nAChRs, thereby inhibiting the hyperphosphorylation of the tau protein.